Love's A Competition
by DeMoKa
Summary: River uses fair tactics to win Inara's love. fair for human weapons of her intelligence


**I probably could have expanded this story line more, but I dunno. I just couldn't really work out how to go about it + I'm too lazy. So, hopefully this fic is okay. **

River wasn't one to easily get jealous, but when it came to Inara, River ALWAYS became fiercely jealous. Kaylee did too. Inara never fully realised the impact she had on the two younger women, though really, she should expect it from anyone, especially these two. They who were so passionate in whatever they talked about, River, the way of life and how she saw things, and Kaylee, machines. Inara Serra was a beautiful creature with the grace of a swan and always treated the both of them with strong affection. Little did she realise, they took it for more than a big sisterly love. It only took a fraction of a second longer hold of Kaylee's cheek than normally for River to get heated up, glaring daggers at Kaylee. Inara never noticed, or if she did, she never let anyone else know.

Kaylee was currently trying to clean herself up, so that she could talk to Inara in all seriousness. Then she encountered a locked door. "What in the loony space...?!' muttered Kaylee. She pushed hard against the door, but could not coax it upwards. She heard muffled laughter, she recognised that laugh. 'River! River, you damned little minx! Open up my door this instant!' Kaylee yelled, pounding her fists against the door.

'Why ever for, only the cows willingly to take upon themselves the yoke to benefit others. I am no cow,' came the playful reply.

Kaylee was seething, 'I know what you are going to do! Don't you DARE go to Inara's shuttle! Don't you even dare!'

River laughed, 'Oh Kaylee, you are so funny sometimes! Nothing in the 'verse can stop me. Haven't we told you that many times? Me, myself and I, yes, we've told you ever so many times but you never listen.'

River skipped off, giggling at Kaylee's ranting and raging. Kaylee was more than annoyed, in fact she was worried. Yes, she shared several special moments having Inara brush her hair, but River had been visiting Inara's shuttle a lot more in the last year. Not only that, River had filled out, much more than Kaylee had expected. She really was a young woman now, no longer the little girl her brother seems to only ever see her as. Although still a little out of sorts at times, River had become a lot more docile with her constant popping up in places. Most of her time she now spent trying to keep Inara's attention. Inara, despite the polite and well reserved manner instilled into her from her Companion training, loved and cherished the attention.

---------------------------------

'Inara? Permission to enter?' inquired River, knocking a tune on Inara's shuttle.

'Come in, little one,' came the soft reply.

'Where is my sweet one, who possesses the most fullest...' River's voiced died off.

For once, she was speechless, the sight of Inara bathing was quite a sight. Despite the many times River had popped up in Inara's prescence, this was the first time while Inara was bathing.

'River, honey? Are you okay?' asked Inara's sweet tinkling voice.

River shook her head out of her daze and she smiled, blushed a little and sidled over to Inara's bed. 'It's alright honey, I don't mind. Could you please hand me my towel?' commented Inara, noticing River's lack of eye contact.

River lifted Inara's towel from the chair and took it to Inara, returning to her daze as she gazed at the light shining off Inara's smooth, clear skin. 'Here, my queen,' murmured River.

Inara giggled and it sounded like cute little bells to River. She grinned, 'I tell the truth and only the truth.'

'Indeed, now. Can I help you with something, River?' asked Inara, towelling herself dry, stroke by stroke.

River's eyes followed the movements of her hand. Up and down and side to side. Suddenly, River realises that she has positioned herself behind Inara and is kissing her neck, lavishing her tongue over Inara's skin. Inara did not even stiffen, but reached a hand behind to hold River closer to her. RIver was a litle surprised at her own actions, but decided to continue in her worship of Inara's skin. Inara's other hand found River's motionless and hand, pulling it gently towards mouth. She kissed it. River muttered nonsense into Inara's neck, 'Inara is in my intense gaze. She's got superbly salacious hips.'

River grasps Inara's hips and ease them towards Inara's bed, gently pushing Inara on to it. She crawled up and straddled Inara's middle. Inara smirked, 'Oh... I see. I don't suppose that I could help you with your... clothes? Hm?'

Inara lifted her head and captured River's lips into a deep kiss, hands running over River's lithe body lightly, then grabbing hold of buttons and releasing River from her top. River's hair all around her face, Inara took a handful and smelt it, then tucked it back behind River's ear. River grinned, leaning down to kiss Inara's face. Inara rubbed her nose against River's affectionately, 'You're so cute.'

'But I can do things to make you scream,' stated River, in a comically serious tone.

Inara laughed, but was soon moaning in delight and sure enough, screaming ensued.

---------------------------------------

After an hour, Kaylee finally found the correct combination to unlock her door. She scrambled up the ladder desperately, racing past Simon and smashing right into Jayne. 'What the gorram hell are you doing, girl?!' he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at him, picked herself up and ran to Inara's shuttle. She burst into Inara's room, gasping at the sight before her. Inara was sitting cross legged on the bed, with River curled in her lap. She had her head bent and they were kissing gently and very tenderly. 'Gorram it,' mutttered Kaylee.

'Rivers flow, gently to and fro. They can't be defeated, there's just no way,' giggled River.

Inara, pretending to be unaware of Kaylee, in an attempt to spare her feelings, shushed River and kissed her again. Kaylee hung her head in defeat and slunk away back to her room, to crawl into bed to lick her wounds.

'I win,' stated River.

Inara looked at her quizzically, 'What do you mean?'

'You're my prize. I won fair and square,' replied River, kissing Inara deeply.

**Well? Did it turn out alright? Reviews! (reviews with worthwhile and friendly comments much appreciated)**


End file.
